<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hothead Gets A Fever by Dershloop</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28271772">Hothead Gets A Fever</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dershloop/pseuds/Dershloop'>Dershloop</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lego Ninjago</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>I hate tagging, Kai (Ninjago) Needs a Hug, Kai x Cole (ninjago), M/M, Protective Boyfriend, Protective Cole, Sickfic, Sleepy Cuddles, Still cant tag, and theres like no ninjago tags, cole brookstone - Freeform, i can never be bothered with it its my least favourite part of writing fics, i gotta write it, i mean me too tho, it just comes up with avatar crap, kai smith - Freeform, lava shipping, lavashipping - Freeform, like ur telling me, sick kai, then remember what i wrote enough, they just want cuddles, this is why i prefer tumblr, to tag it???, why isnt lavashipping a tag</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:35:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>517</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28271772</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dershloop/pseuds/Dershloop</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kai gets a fever and a long-suffering Cole has to deal with his crap.</p><p>ships: Lava (Kai/Cole)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cole/Kai (Ninjago)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>61</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hothead Gets A Fever</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“It’s too hot,” Kai said weakly, pushing the spoon of warm soup away from his face.</p><p>“I’ve tested it like 5 times now man it’s not hot. It’s barely warm,” Cole said, putting the spoon back in the nearly full bowl defeatedly.</p><p>“It doesn’t matter. I don’t wanna eat anything.”</p><p> </p><p>“Kai we’ve been over this 3 times this past hour alone you have to eat something,” Cole said, softly touching the back of his hand to his boyfriend’s forehead, “You still have a temperature. You need to get out from under that blanket or you’re going to burn up.”</p><p>“I’m cold,” Kai whimpered, pulling the blanket up to his chin for warmth.</p><p>“Kai Smith I sweat to whatever omnibenevolent being put you on this earth if you don’t stop arguing with me I will take you off it!” Cole said sternly, putting the bowl aside and crossing his arms. Kai pouted and let go of the blanket, allowing Cole to pull it off him, roll it up and put it at the end of his bed. “Thank you,” Cole said quietly, sitting back down on Kai’s bed, looking down at him.</p><p>Kai said nothing, only continued to pout.</p><p>“Are you being serious right now,” Cole said, rolling his eyes, “I refuse to fall for your mind games!” He said, covering his eyes with his hands.</p><p>Kai remained silent, doing his best imitation of a kicked puppy. Cole removed his hands from his eyes and looked directly into his eyes, determined not to let him win. However, Cole was notoriously weak-willed when it came to Kai.</p><p>“Alright, Firefly you win!” He said, defeatedly, flopping himself down onto the bed and wrapping his arms around his boyfriend, “Will you ever forgive me for yelling at you,” Cole whispered into his neck, letting his hot breath leave a metaphysical imprint on his skin.</p><p>“Maybe if you stop breathing on my neck like that,” Kai answered groggily, weakly wrapping an arm around Cole, attempting to scavenge any body heat he could from him.</p><p>“I took away your blanket for a reason teddy bear I’m not going to be the one responsible for you burning up,” He continued to speak into his neck, purposefully over pronouncing any letter that required him to breath out.</p><p>“You won’t be I just want a cuddle with my boyfriend is that such a crime?”</p><p>“In Cole Town, population us, it is when you specifically have a temperature of 99 degrees.”</p><p>“I don’t see you getting up,” Kai smirked down at Cole, his achy eyes begging to be closed to allow just a moment of sleep. He refused to give in to his illness.</p><p>“Because,” Cole yawned, pulling himself closer to Kai, “Sometimes, the best thing to treat your sick boyfriend is cuddles. Even,” He stopped, yawning again, “If that means breaking the laws of Cole town.”</p><p>Kai yawned, finally giving in and closing his eyes.</p><p>“Good to know you’ll break the law for me big bear,” Kai rolled over, snuggling into Cole’s chest and finally allowing himself to go to sleep, with Cole following soon after.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Just a short little thing that isn't really Christmas-y but I thought if it's cold, what if kai's powers essentially kicked into overdrive to compensate so he gets insane fevers??? I might do a techno one of these with Zane and the summer but idk we'll see. anyway, I hope everyone has a lovely Christmas! I'll try and post something either tomorrow or on Christmas but we'll see how I feel. happy holidays! &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>